Roommates (Oneshot)
by thelilcrazygirl
Summary: Clary just started university, she was forced to dorm with the opposite sex. It's not that big of deal right? Her dorm mate, a tall blonde that goes by the name of Jace. One day she gets fed up with having to go to bathroom every time she needed to change and changes her clothing right in front of Jace. R&R.


Finally, after working her ass off in high school, Clary is finally moving away from her toxic family to pursue her career and education in college. Usually tution would be expensive out of state, but she had gotten a scholarship due to her excellence in academia and her art skills. Today, she would be hopping on a plane from New york to California.

When she applied for the University, she chose the individual colleges within the university randomly. It really did not matter to her, as long as she was on the other side of United States from her parents. Unfortunately the only housing options that was available was the penece hills. Where all genders are mixed with roommates. All the other housing was waitlisted due to the large amount of freshman UCR was taking in. It did not matter to her. It shouldn't be much of problem of housing with opposite genders right? Oh boy was she in for a ride.

After arriving at the university she was overwhelmed. The campus was HUGE. She was in love with the campus it felt more homely and open. Compared to NYC, Riverside as like a community. She walked to the Penance hall, it took about 30 minutes of asking people for directions and staring at maps to finally find her housing area. She was tired of carrying all her luggage with her, and was still tired from her long flight.

She was glad that she came early to unpack her things, the building was sparse of people. Less people equals less social anxiety. Her dorn was on the third floor. At least there was an elevator it would have been a pain in the arse to haul her things up 3 flights of stairs. Opening her dorm room door, she totally forgot that she was going to have a roommate, she was so use to having her own room. She was quite shocked to see another person in the dorm. They both stared at each other taking one other in. He was tall. His hair was blonde and was clearly fit. His eyes is what struck her the most. They were almost golden looking. He was the first to break the silence.

"Hi my names Jace. I assume your my roommate?"

As if he wasn't perfect enough his voice sliced through her like butter. It was unbelievably sexy.

"Yeah i'm your roommate. I'm Clary." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Clary."

 **Time skip to a month into the semester**

"Wait, Jace how is this gonna work? There's no way that i'm going to be walking all the way to the bathroom to change."

"Just change in here, what's the problem with that?"

She just stared at him. Was he serious?

He just shrugged at her.

"If it'll make you feel any better i'll turn around."

She nodded. He turned around.

She began to take off her shirt. When it was off she was getting anxiety about Jace staring at her. She slowly turned around. Relieved he was still looking away and staring at his phone, she moved on to take off her bra. She struggled to take it off. For some reason the latch in the back was stuck. It wouldn't come undone for the life of her. She was getting frustrated. She sighed. The only option she had was to ask for help. It was the perfect size for her and there is no way she could have pulled it over her head.

She turned back around facing back to back with Jace.

She gulped hard. It took her a long 10 seconds to get the courage to ask Jace.

"Jace, my bras stuck can you help?" She bit her lip the whole time nervous of his next actions.

"Sure." He turned around putting his attention on the half naked girl in front of him. Her back was still facing him. He smirked. Of course she wouldn't be facing him. Here he thought that she was asking to stir up some sexual tension between the two. Clearly she just needed help with her bra. He walked up behind her admiring her body.

She felt his presence behind her.

"It's just the two clips, I'm not sure why they are stuck."

He grabbed on both sides of bra trying to unhook it. His knuckles grazed her back.

She gasp slightly, the warmth of his hand felt good.

He unhooked it easily, he's had experience in unhooking bras.

The sexual tension between the two was so thick it could be cut like butter.

Her heart was beating faster and faster. She was getting pleasure from his hands being on her.

He decided to make a move. He moved his left hand to pull away her hair from her neck and sweeped it over to the other side. She craned her neck to the right to give him more space to work with. His lips descended to her neck. He started to lick, kiss, and suck on the nape of her neck. Both of his hands started to travel downwards, both of his hands rested on her hips. He pulled her towards himself. Her ass grazed against his private regions. Her hands were no longer covering her mouth from all the noises she was was making and started to travel upwards to grip onto Jace's hair. Her groans and moans growing louder and louder. His hands started to travel forward towards the front of her shorts. He quickly unbuttoned the shorts and pulled them down.

She gasps at the force of his passion, arching her back against him as she laced her fingers in his blonde hair. He licks her lips gently, belying his forceful kiss and fiery desire, pleading for entrance as his hands squeeze harshly at her hips. She moans and parts her lips for him, letting him lick into her mouth. He presses her body back against the door violently, holding her there even as she writhes against him in pleasure as heat floods her veins.

His hands slide down from her hips to her round buttocks, gripping her delicate, firm skin in his hard, calloused hands and lift her from the ground. Lips still locked, she gasps into Jace's mouth as she's lifted slightly above him and firmly wraps her legs around his waist for support. He groans deeply as her legs squeeze his waist and her gentle hands cup his face.

Her lips momentarily leave his mouth, bolting the door tightly before his mouth suckles against the skin of her neck. She throws her head back as her core begins to throb in lusty need. Moaning, Clary is blind to any inhibitions as Jace quickly walks them to into their dorm room, kissing and biting the hollow of her throat.

She gasps as his nose dips into the exposed cleavage and his hot tongue laces up the side of her sensitive breast. She flexes her thighs at the sensation, making him groan. He throws her down on the bed, expelling her breath in a gust, and tears off his shirt, tossing it across the room before claiming her lips again. She moans quietly as he goes about licking into her and pressing his swollen groin to where she burns for him.

She's left in her bra and panties and he unhooks his belt buckle and pants button and tugs them down, never leaving her lips.

Jace had to pry her arms from around his neck where they've been holding him to her lips, to remove her bra he gently slid the straps down her arms. She locks her ankles at the small of his back, delaying the inevitable as his hands come up and massage her breasts. She throws her head back in ecstasy as it rips through her body as Jace's experienced hands knead her breasts with fervor. His hands slide away to cup her rear and he moves his mouth down to close around her right nipple.

Her breasts swell and ache as his teeth brush over her sensitive skin, and the ache of sickness is replaced with an entirely different ache. Her hips lift and grind against his swollen groin in an effort to heighten her pleasure. It sores through the roof as the prince pushes back, his boxers brushing her underwear. He pulls back from her nipple, blowing a cool breath over the moist skin, causing her to whimper with pleasure. She grabs his chin and pulls him back up for a splintering kiss. He grabs the wrist holding his chin and wrenches it away, pinning it beside her head and thrusting his covered manhood against hers. It sends a spike of fear through her to be pinned down but she calms, reminding herself that this isn't the foster father and she isn't a defenseless ten year-old. Just a helpless eighteen year-old.

"Please," Clary mutters against his hot, swollen lips. She doesn't know what's overtaken her common sense but she uses her free hand to try and wrench down the prince's boxers. He chuckles darkly and peels off the boxers, dropping them beside his ankles. Her hand reaches down with a new hesitancy, never having touched a man before.

Jace uses his free hand to take hers gently. He guides it down and holds her hand over himself, letting her adjust to the new sensation. It feels like hard velvet, luscious and full. He uses her hand to stroke himself and strangely enough, it turns her on even though it shouldn't. Her body being used to please the prince should disgust her, but the way he gently holds her hand and uses her fingers to please himself makes her heart swell. The sweetness of his gesture even though he knows she already knows how to please him.

She whines quietly as he continues to stroke himself, continues to torture her with pleasure and not satisfy her, one hand pinned beside her head and the other used to satisfy himself. Squirming slightly beneath his strong, hard body she pulls at his top lip with her teeth, managing to pull a groan from him with the coupled motion of cupping his cock in her hand, gently squeezing him.

He thrusts forward as her hand still cups him, making her stifle a gasp against his mouth. He releases her hand but she continues to stroke him, so much that he groans and has to pull her hand away and pin it with her other wrist in the same hand. She breaks the kiss to whimper and pull at his hand. He leans forward, his mouth just brushing her ear.

"I want to come with your body wrapped around mine, not just your hand," he whispers and an electric shock travels down her spine with his words. Her chest heaves, pressing her swollen breasts against his chest.

He hooks his index and middle finger in the waistband of her panties, slowly inching them down her legs. Before she realizes it, he's slipped her sandals off and her panties have followed, his own boots long gone by the door. She's laying bare beneath the prince, nothing between them but air and it sets her body trembling with both fear and ecstasy. But she wants this. So badly she wants this. He soothes her by grazing his nose up the side of her neck, blowing a warm breath across her tensed skin.

His hand releases her wrists and both take on a slow, seductive quality as they glide over her body, his calloused finger pads scratching her smooth, freckled skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

She stares at him, registering he'd just asked her. He'd asked her. No one's ever asked her anything. No one's cared. She reaches up and caresses his warm cheek. Her heart melts as he turns into her palm, kissing the center. His eyes are closed in bliss. She finds herself saying, "Yes. I want to do this. I want you."

His eyes open slowly, the look in his eyes turning her body to mush. His gaze flickers between her eyes and his smile grows; it sets her on fire and makes—makes love swell in her chest. His hand presses down slightly at a pressure point she knows is one of the most erogenous on a woman's body. She languidly arches into him as pleasure floods her senses and she pushes her fingers into his silken ivory curls, letting them caress her fingers as his mouth travels down her body and nips all the spots his rough fingers have caressed and massaged. It sends pleasurable sparks curling up her body as his mouth moves closer and closer to her core.

She bucks her hips upward in anticipation but it seems to drive him off, making him pull back and stop his caressing, to make his hands hold down her hips. She almost cries out at the loss of pleasure and feeling on her heating body. The prince doesn't relent at the withdrawal of pleasure, holding her down but leaning down to brush her ear.

"Relax," he breathes. "I don't want you tense when I take you"

Clary lets out a strangled moan at his words, to which he laughs but releases her hips. She makes herself sink back on the bed as he resumes his tortuous path down to her core. It's painful to not arch up or squirm but she manages to stay relaxed as Jace delves down into her core with his tongue. She gasps at the sensation of his hot, seeking tongue dipping into her and teasing the core of her pleasure. Her fingers lace themselves in his hair again and her hips stroke upward against his tongue.

He growls against her, sending a vibration up through her body, making her moan as it spreads through her center. His lips caress her sensitive skin and his teeth nip at her clitoris. She sucks in a breath as she climaxes, bringing fear into her veins of what he's going to use next to make her orgasm. Pulling back she sees him lick his lips like a hungry predator closing in on his next kill. Her lips part slightly and her hands move down to cover her sex, her knees coming up to close her legs as the prince leans over her with a dark smirk.

His hands slide down from her hips over her inner thighs, parting the supple skin as he goes. She wraps her arms around his neck. He settles between her legs and she shocks at the feel of him against her thigh. He leans down and draws at her lips languorously, flushing her body with hormones and heat. She moans quietly, her body loosening but she locks up as she feels his tip touching her.

One of his hands slide down her back and cup her rear, managing to soothe her body if only slightly. Her breathing is labored from both the prince's efforts and his advances. The hand cupping her rear slides forward and massages her sweet spot, compelling her body to relax as pleasure pours through her.

He kisses gently up her neck as he slips two fingers inside her. She knows what he's doing as he pumps them in and out, slowly and he adds another finger. He's stretching her tight, virginal entrance to accommodate him. He sucks on her earlobe before drawing back and blowing a breath across her skin, raising goose bumps.

She moans into the sheets as his fingers continue their work and he moves his length closer to her. She whimpers and resists pulling away, her eyes shut tightly and face turned, buried in her covers.

"Now you're ready, darling," he soothes. "Promise me you won't tense," he breathes against her skin. She nods and takes a deep breath to calm herself as she feels his tip pressing against her. "Show me your beautiful green eyes," he whispers.

She turns her head obediently, her heart racing with ecstasy and fear, and opens her eyes to meet his piercing black gaze. Her eyes widen as he presses closer, glazed over with pleasure. "Watch my eyes," he commands, somehow soothing her, and presses into her. She tenses instantly but he stops moving and gives her a hard stare before she eases down. He uses short, steady strokes until he comes up to her virginity. He laces his fingers with hers, bringing her knuckles to his lips and brushing a kiss over them. His eyes never break contact with hers.

Clary whimpers, another tear falling from her eye before she relaxes around him and he begins thrusting into her. The pain spikes for a moment before it's replaced with an unimaginable pleasure. She lets out a disbelieving gasp as the pleasure builds behind her navel and coats her entire body, pushing farther the longer he moves inside her. Jace's hand squeezes hers in reassurance as he leans down and kisses away the second tear that had fallen before drawing her lips out of the covers from where she'd turned.

She starts meeting his thrusts, her hips bucking up against his in an effort to heighten the pleasure, her training definitely showing as the prince immediately moans at her movements. Her skin tingles as the prince dominates her body, using strong, smooth strokes to take his own pleasure while ensuring her own. So he's not rough, he's being gentle and making sure she doesn't hurt.

She moans into the prince's mouth and pulls her lips away as she throws her head back, thrusting her hips up to meet his stroke. Her free hand is gripping his bicep, her other one having unconsciously gone down to stroke him as he thrusts in and out of her. His hand is braced beside her head as he leans down and kisses her neck, sucking on the skin delicately before moving down to her breasts. The sensation of his mouth on her nipple and his shaft buried inside her are enough to through her into complete bliss.

She cries out once more, this time in ecstasy as her orgasm washes through her. It's much more powerful than the ones the prince provided her with before while using his hands and mouth and tongue. This one rips through her body, completely obliterating any sense at all and the prince continues his strokes, faster now, creating a dark, steady rhythm to the background of her orgasm. It makes her pleasure sore as he searches for his own release. With one more steady thrust, he finds it and his warmth floods here core as he collapses on top of her in the midst of his orgasmic tremors.

She lies panting beneath his heavy body, her own beginning to relax as her breasts heave and press against the Jace's chest. He releases her hands, wrapping both arms around her waist and holding her to him as he rolls over with her so she's lying on top of him. He laces his fingers together at the small of her back, her legs tangled with his and her hair cascading over his bare chest. He's placing soft kisses over her neck and cheeks, his fingers drawing patterns on the skin of her back.


End file.
